


Пунш

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [16]
Category: Filth (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: «Правила везде одни» (с).
Relationships: Ray Lennox/Bruce Robertson
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Пунш

**Author's Note:**

> 100 кинков до лета продолжаются.
> 
> Бонус для визуализации.  
> https://i.imgur.com/DbON4Cc.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/Xt0X3Tp.png
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 16. Пунш

Леннокса по кокаиновому приходу часто посещают гениальные идеи. Две белые дорожки уже спрятаны в носу, а мысль о прохладном фруктовом пунше, — естественно алкогольном, об ином и речи быть не может, — уже зреет в подкорке. Он сидит в чёрном кресле, расставив широко ноги и откинувшись на мягкую кожаную спинку, а напротив него стоит диван в форме красных алых губ. Рэю видится полная чаша охлаждённого напитка на столе перед ним, где дольки лимонов и апельсинов плавно покачиваются в малиновой жидкости, иллюзорно привидевшейся такой по надуманной причине и странному привкусу малины на языке, но Рэй не акцентирует полностью своё внимание только на оттенках. Он глотает на сухую, во рту ни капли не было за исключением виски, который случился хрен знает когда. Но Ленноксу всё равно зашибись, он расслаблен и добавляет мысленно ингредиенты в свой желанный напиток. Ром. Ему определенно нужен светлый ром, чтобы тот не перекрыл своим цветом приятный розовый оттенок и не превратил коктейль в грязь. Добавить грейпфрута для пикантной нотки и…  
Звонок в дверь вырывает из блаженной неги, и Рэй неожиданно возвращается к реальности. На столе и пунша-то нет, и рома в помине, но на столешнице есть пакетик «кокса» и металлическая полая трубка. А ещё на прозрачной гладкой поверхности явно написано: «Тебе жопа, если кто-то это увидит!».  
Леннокс превращается в вора в своей квартире, он крадётся как агент ноль-ноль-семь при исполнении и заглядывает в глазок более чем настороженно, затаив дыхание. Возле двери непредсказуемо мнется Брюс Робертсон, и Леннокс ни в жизнь бы его не опознал, если бы не рыжая борода. Всё остальное укладывается в наркоманской башке от слова «никак». На голове Брюса блондинистый парик, напялен точно шапка, тонкие губы накрашены алой помадой, а глаза подведены черным карандашом. Охуеть не встать, Рэй рывком распахивает дверь и убирает указательный палец Брюса со звонка.  
— Роб? Ты чего это? Совсем охуел? — Да хрен его знает, что взбредёт его коллеге, но таких нарядных предпочтений раньше за ним не замечалось.  
— Вы меня путаете с кем-то, — манерно выдыхает Брюс, а глаза Леннокса увеличиваются от удивления на следующей фразе: — Я Кэрол, жена Брюса Робертсона, мне сегодня не с кем погулять. Составите мне компанию?  
— О, чувак. Тебя кроет, — хмыкает Рэй, растолковав всё по-своему, но втаскивает коллегу за меховой ворот пальто внутрь квартиры, чтобы не отсвечивал соседям. Да и вечер враз перестает быть томным. — Заходи, чё уж тут, погуляем.  
— Спасибо, — тянет Брюс гласные, и, — господи-боже, — на ногах у того колготки или чулки, за пальто не разобрать, но ноги обтянуты чёрным нейлоном и обуты в элегантные чёрные туфли. Ножки у Брюса что надо. — Я бы выпила чего-нибудь.  
— Для тебя всё что захочешь, крошка, — ржёт нервно Рэй, и «крошка» сбрасывает пальто. У Рэя перехватывает дыхание, и он пожирает глазами открывшийся вид. Необъяснимо, как здоровый мужик может смотреться так сексуально в маленьком кружевном белье, но это так. Леннокс допускает возможность действия кокаина на себе, но плоская грудь, обтянутая кружевными треугольниками ткани, член в чёрных маленьких кружевных трусах, спрятанный за ремнем подтяжек, а следом чулки — складывают образ до странного возбуждающий, но с тем и нелепый.  
Мадам из Брюса получается вполне реалистичная благодаря мимике и ужимкам Робертсона, его плавной речи и движениям. Он естественно садиться на край дивана, закладывая ногу за ногу, его нос кривится от вида наркотиков на столе и от предложенного Ленноксом виски. Дама желает слабоалкогольные напитки.  
Рэю дико, он сбит с толку, но он плетется на маленькую кухню и делает привидившийся ранее пунш на скорую руку. Когда он возвращается в комнату с двумя стаканами светло-розового напитка, Брюс с интересом рассматривает свои ногти. Робертсон опустошает свой стакан медленно, пьет мелкими глотками, и Рэй садится рядом, до сих пор не может оторвать взгляд.  
— Ну так…  
— Только не рассказывай Брюсу о том, что я к тебе приходила, — говорит поспешно Робертсон, и Ленноксу пунш идёт не в то горло. — Ты мне нравишься.  
Леннокс не знает, что ему сделать и что сказать. Брюс-дамочка отставляет стакан на стол и выдыхает близко-близко возле рта, намереваясь поцеловать, не иначе. Картина почему-то вызывает дежавю, недавно они сидели так же, но тогда Брюс был собой и странных намеков не отпускал, Робертсон тогда не притворялся бабой, чтоб его. Рэй решает, что с него хватит одновременно с последним плавным движением Брюса. Алая помада невкусно мажет губы, но Рэй охает от неожиданности и получает наглый язык себе в рот. Рыжая борода колет щеки и губы, Ленноксу неудобно и неловко, но Брюс крепче прижимает его к себе и валит на диван. Рэй мельче и худее, Рэй обдолбанный, наверное, в хламину, но падение на спину выбивает из груди нелепый стон, и Леннокс решает подумать об этом завтра. Или никогда не думать, понадеявшись, что кокаин развеет всё как морок.  
Брюс старательно вылизывает рот, шарит широкими ладонями по всему телу, и Рэю приятно, тепло, и у него стоит. На Робертсона. Леннокс считает это рефлексом, не зря же столько шлюх вместе перетрахали и столько кокса вынюхали. Брюс сползает по телу Рэя, тянет пояс брюк и звякает пряжкой. Рэй ждёт очередных насмешек от Брюса по поводу размера, но не получает их. Вместо слов Робертсон заглатывает маленький член полностью, выводя узоры упругим языком на коже внутри влажного рта. Рэй старается не смотреть на мохнатый парик между ног, на тонкие растянутые губы, пачкающие алой помадой член, и на подведенные внимательные глаза, смотрящие снизу вверх.  
Леннокс мечется взглядом по Робертсону, по его плечам, перетянутыми тонкими шлейками лифчика, по ногам в чулках и замирает взглядом на стакане с пуншем, где по прозрачному ободку тянется красный след-отпечаток. Он так и кончает, отведя взгляд в сторону, в подставленный рот Брюса. Но тот не обижается, выпрямляется и выпивает залпом слабоалкогольный коктейль, надевает плащ и уходит прочь из квартиры.  
На следующее утро Рэй думает, что ему всё приснилось, но стакан красноречиво говорит об обратном, а глубокая миска пунша на столе в кухне и вовсе развеивает все сомнения.


End file.
